The Return of Phantom Lady
by alkyone
Summary: We all think that Phantom Lady was Kaito's mother... The wife of first Kaitou KID and mother of the second. But what if we are wrong? What if Phantom Lady's fate was bounded with Kid's in a quite different relationship?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Yup, you read it well, there is no mistake in this one. It's "Authors note" because I am only a co-author of this story. The other author, _**Shadow-chan**_ and me want to give the answers for few questions. See, in that last chapter with Kaitou Kid in manga? Yeah that one about Phantom Lady. There was a strong suggestion that she can have something in common with Kuroba Chikage... But what if the real Phantom Lady wasn't Kaito's mother but Aoko's? What if her death wasn't an accident at all? Just the same as Touichi's wasn't.

And here is an answer. Or the prologue to the answer. We both wrote some parts here, but it was _Shadow-chan_ who corrected it, and I want to thank her for that! :D

Okay, so here it is... Tell us what do you think?

* * *

**The******** Return Of Phantom Lady**

.

******Prologue**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nakamouri Rei, wife of Nakamouri Ginzou and mother of Nakamouri Aoko. She was killed by a robber who had demanded her purse...

That's what everyone was told anyway. There was never any real proof. And anyone who really paid attention would have noticed Phantom Lady's disappearance after her death. Hidden away in a falsely labelled book, her diary lied in wait for the next time it would be opened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_21st of March – the first day of astronomical spring. My seventeenth birthday._

_Oh great... I can't believe grandpa chose my seventeenth birthday to tell me the true story about the "accident" when my parents died._

_Now I completely understand why did he taught me all those "Tricks". Honestly, I really didn't see any purpose with having the ability to steal. I mean, stealing is bad. At least that's what Nakamori-sempai is always saying. And I believe him.._

_It's just... He hasn't really explained to me why stealing is OK for the "rich man" when he practically "stole" it from someone else. Even I think it's unfair, and I was taught the fine art of thievery long before I met Nakamori-sempai._

_But no matter what, I won't stand for my parents dying just because they wanted to hide their Greatest Fraud Ever! Oh will they be sorry when I use the skills Grandpa has taught me against them..._

_(...)_

_13th of April – my first heist._

_I did it!_

_I went and stole something! For now it's just a painting. I wanted to try and see if I would make it. And I did. It was too easy. Who knows, maybe next time I will try to steal Ryoma's goods._

_Grandpa is helping me with research now. I don't remember if he had ever gone to the library as often before as he does now._

_(...)_

_7th of September – many heists later..._

_Ha, thanks to grandpa and his help, Everyone's thinking that I am much older. No matter which disguise I'm using, the strong make up makes me to look at least at 25._

_Well. At least Tou-kun is saying that, and I believe him._

_Yeah, I know I shouldn't tell him about the whole Phantom Lady thing. Isn't that nickname so cool?^^_

_Oh he just... sorta... Discovered it by himself. I've always told him not to sneak in my room, but no, he had to do that while I was changing in one of my disguises. That baka...! I could be naked!_

_Anyway... Tou-kun knows. He is smart enough that he could put two to two together. And he heard the rumours about Phantom Lady before. I mean, who didn't...?_

_He was a bit mad at me that I didn't tell him. He put all that friendship thing into our fight... A-hem... Conversation. So I thought it would be better to tell him the rest of the story. Tou-kun can be really scary when he's sulking. Besides he promised to help me..._

_Grandpa wouldn't be happy if he knew that Tou-kun knows my secret._

_(...)_

_25th of January – Finally a date!_

_Nakamori-sempai asked me on a date!_

_Wait, that doesn't look impressive enough._

_NAKAMORI-SEMPAI ASKED ME ON A DATE!_

_Tou-kun is laughing at me because of it. He said that if we ever get married, it would be hard for me to sneak out of his policeman eyes. He's teasing me only because he knows that Nakamori-sempai will go to a Police School thing. He has already passed the preliminary exams..._

_I can admit that it's not good news if we consider the whole Phantom Lady thing, but please, we haven't even gone to that date yet. It's not like we'll get married._

_(...)_

_14th of Feburary – The best Valentines Ever!_

_First. I've stole the Ryoma sake cup, letter to his wife and the pistol._

_Bad news – Tou-kun found out that all of them are fake..._

_But it doesn't matter because Ginzou-sempai kissed me today._

_It was Amazing!_

_I... I can't describe it. In one moment I felt that nothing else was important. Only this boy next to me. And he tasted like the chocolate I gave him. It makes me happy that he noticed it was home-made._

_I can't stop smiling!_

_Tou-kun visited me for a while with a proposition. I will have to think about it later. _

_But hey, I could pay him back for all the teasing. He was holding chocolate. From Taka-chan... He was blushing madly... but he didn't deny that he liked her! Even if he did, I still knew. I caught him staring at her few times..._

_I think they will be very cute couple. Besides Tou-kun really needs a girl who is as patient as Taka-chan._

_(...)_

_20th of March – Boyfriend who will be a policeman._

_It's settled then._

_Ginzou will really become a police officer. I wasn't brave enough to tell him about Phantom Lady. But I can say, that all these heists aren't so much fun anymore._

_I think I'll agree for Tou-chan's proposition to train him. I mean, he really needs some practice with disguises. Last time he tried to disguise himself as a Batman, and he finished up looking like the Zorro. If he really wants to start with that "White Thief" thing (I was telling him, that he reads too much Arsene Lupin books), he can't be that pathetic._

_I've stolen already eleven things of Ryoma's inventory. They are all fake._

_I don't know why everything is so difficult now._

_I can't find my parents' killers._

_I can't find that much fun from doing heists as before._

_I can't deal with a fact that my boyfriend will be a police officer, and that he hates my other identity._

_But well. At least I was able to make him quit smoking. It was easy. I told him that I wouldn't kiss him anymore, because he tasted bitter._

_And he really kisses good..._

_(...)_

_11th of June – Oh Kami!_

_He proposed to me!_

_Today._

_We're planning the wedding during Christmass._

_(...)_

_8th of August – White Thief_

_Crap. Another one Ryoma's treasures were fake._

_Heists aren't fun at all now._

_I hate lying to Ginzou. He doesn't deserve that._

_I plan my last heist in next month. I don't care if it will be the right one treasure or if I'll find any information about my parents' death. I don't care at all. I love Ginzou and I'll do anything for him. Even if it means that I have to give up Phantom Lady fun. He's worth it!_

_Well... Tou-chan is better with his training for being White Thief. Well it's his choice._

_(...)_

_13th of September – Last Heist!_

_I don't believe! They were shooting at me!_

_Damn!_

_It was my last heist, that's for sure._

_They barely missed me, and I don't want risk like that anymore. I might not be as luck next time!_

_I also warned Tou-chan, but he's stubborn. I have to say that he's improved. He's really determined about that thing. I think there's more in White Thief's Job then he wants to tell me, but it's okay. Maybe someday he will trust me enough to share it with me..._

_Well... Grandpa accepts my decision. He also doesn't like to see me perforated like a Swiss Cheese. Besides he also thinks that it's unfair to my future husband._

_I think he knows that Tou-chan will take that job for me though._

_And I bet that Taka-chan will hate me if she knows. It's not like her husband has to, but still... I wouldn't be happy to know that my husband was involved in a very dangerous job because of his friend... I would hate his friend for that..._

_(...)_

_17th of March – Baby!_

_I can't believe it!_

_I was at the doctor today. He told me that I will have a baby. Ginzou was so happy. I knew he would. He was babbling about a cute little boy who could keep the family tradition and be a police officer as well._

_I was talking with Taka-chan also._

_Oh I keep forgetting that she isn't Taka-chan anymore... But well... At least I will call her 'Taka-chan' here. Just in case..._

_She isn't mad at me that I taught Tou-chan all that thief stuff... I always knew she was a bit crazy. They fit together perfectly._

_She invited me to their new home. But I had to refuse. To keep Tou-chan and her safe we have to act like we don't know each other. I don't know what these murderers know about my family, but I don't want to put anyone in danger. Especially not Tou-chan. He is like my brother._

_She agreed with me and I think that she understands. I can trust her that she'll explain everything to Tou-chan._

_(...)_

_1st of September – A lot!_

_I saw Tou-chan's last performance. He was incredible! Now I know why men are better in a Thief's Job. He made a performance! I would never guessed that you can announce your heist before and still be able to steal the target and escape._

_Ginzou wasn't happy when he returned home._

_And I couldn't make it up to him. My stomach is too big for that kind of activity... Well... She'll be born this month._

_Our daughter._

_I know that Ginzou wanted a son, but when we were both at the ultrasonography examination, and he saw her heart beating... I bet she'll wrap him around her finger._

_Aoko._

_Isn't that name so pretty?_

_I chose it because she'll be born on this month, and September is the month of Sapphire. Could there be anything more deep blue than the sapphires?_

_I love when she is moving. She seems to be so... energetic. I just hope she won't inherit Ginzou's temper._

_Speaking of which..._

_When he came back home from the heist, he was swearing like a maniac. But then he came to me, put his hand on my stomach and he greeted our daughter so softly, like thieves and everything didn't matter._

_Later, Tou-chan sneaked into our library. He knew that Ginzou had left to the police station. He's only there for practice, but after all White Thief's heists he is the one who writes all reports. Poor him..._

_It was first time I've seen Tou-chan since my wedding. He showed me the photo of his son... I can't believe how much he resembles Tou-chan!_

_He was joking that maybe, who knew, maybe his son and my daughter would meet and grow up together. He also was joking that maybe our kids will fall in love with each other one day. Since we couldn't bring ourself to do that, maybe our kids will be more willing to. Yeah like it has something to do with will..._

_I smacked him on the head lightly. He know that it was too dangerous to be friends again. Even for our kids. I don't want to put my Aoko in danger._

_Ever!_

_And I bet he doesn't want that to... For Aoko and his son._

_..._

_Though I must admit that it's a bit funny thought that My Aoko and His _(unreadable) _could fall in love with each other. Well I bet his son will be very handsome boy. His father always was. I... just never noticed that..._

_And this boy has his mother eyes. So blue that I bet every girl will sink in them. Maybe my Aoko will too._

_Well I hope not!_

_At least not if his father won't finish his thief's job._

_(...)_

_17th of April- Training begins (3 years later)_

_Aoko is sooo cute~!_

_She's smart, and just absolutely adorable. I couldn't help myself but start teaching my 3 yr old the art of pick pocketing!..._

_Ok, maybe that's not what must mothers do... Tou-chan already started teaching his son! I'm sure he has anyway. I haven't seen him in the longest time... Since Aoko was born..._

_But I just had to teach Aoko some of my tricks. Call it stupid but... it felt right to pass on what I had learned. I just hope she never uses it..._

_I've started working on heists again. Damn Tou-chan was keeping things from me! There's something else going on here that I missed... which would explain the reason why I was shot at a long time ago! Things are getting serious... Yet Tou-chan still finds fun in planning heists._

_I gotta admit; it is quite a rush..._

_Anyway, (trying to think positively here!) I wonder how long Aoko will take to learn pick pocketing. I can't wait to teach her how to disguise herself~!_

_(...)_

_10th of September - Aoko's 5th birthday_

_Ah, today was such a great day. Aoko invited her little friend over from kindergarten to play. I think her name was Keiko?_

_But today was great~! Ginzou was busy with Kid though, which gets me kinda mad at Tou-chan for planning a heist that day... But I can't really do much with that. Besides, Ginzou enjoys chasing Kid, even though he swears most of the time. Which has caused my Aoko to learn a few words from him... I'm not to happy with that..._

_Oh, And Aoko has Gotten MUCH Better with Pick Pocketing! It's natural for her~! Today, I'm going to begin to teach her how to disguise herself. With the makeup, voice changing, keeping a facade... Oh, I'm such a good mother~! _

_I'm practically teacher her everything Grandpa taught me... I don't really know what to think about that... Ginzou knows nothing of this though. And it just hurts not telling him anything. I... I just don't want him in this..._

_Yet I still teach everything to my daughter?..._

_Well, I have to leave behind something... How selfish of me..._

_(...)_

_18 of November- (Last Journal Entry)_

_We're in Osaka._

_Phantom Lady has sent out her notice... Honestly, I don't really see why I did that. Tou-chan finally persuaded me too! We don't meet anymore... Just the casual glance on the streets. Though Kid and Phantom Lady talk a lot. I'm glad I can keep touch with him at least that way._

_Though I have my own signature! It's just my signed Thief name with a little Heart in between Phantom and Lady._

_Ginzou brought us along after Aoko had begged us to take us with him(Luckily for me~! It made things easier!). She really wants to see Ginzou at work. And Phantom Lady. She... admires her... me! Though she never says that in front of Ginzou! Aoko is smart enough to know he'll freak!_

_Well, I hope this heist goes well! I want to put on a good performance for my little girl!_

_(signed Phantom*heart here* Lady)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the 18th of November, Phantom Lady was shot at. There was really no evidence she got shot. There was only the testimony of some little boy saying he saw it all. But that's all he said.

Nakamouri Rei was later found dead in an alley. Killed by being shot... The last time Aoko saw her mother, she said she was going to the store to buy everyone a little snack...

But that was all a lie.

Nakamouri Aoko stared at her Mother's Diary in shock. The Truth Finally Revealed To Her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sh/N(Shadow's Note): Hey, people! Sorry to keep you waiting. This is Shadow reporting in with ****the 2nd chapter of The Return of Phantom Lady~! Which is Mine and Alkyone's Collab fic, by the way! :D**

**Sadly, we do not own MK/DC but we do love Gosho Aoyama who has created these characters! **

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

No way.

No Way.

_Absolutely No Way._

Aoko walked down the school hallways in a daze. Yesterday night, in a in a spur of the moment 'Spring Cleaning' of the attic, Aoko had come across her mother's diary, carefully concealed by some science book cover. And she had only pulled it out because it seemed like an interesting book!

Though she would not lie; the contents were interesting, but not at all what she was expecting…

All this time –all those tricks her mother had taught her– Was it all for something as low and demeaning as stealing? Just like Kid…

Her mother was Phantom Lady, and she had known and trained Kaitou Kid.

Before she knew it, Aoko was opening the door to her noisy classroom. People were laughing, Akako was loving the attention of a few of her slaves, Keiko was running her Kid Fan Club, Hakuba was looking annoyed, and Kaito was entertaining…. The usual energy of the morning had no effect on her as she walked slowly in.

"Ah, Ohayou, Aoko-san." Came the greeting of a female classmate as she noticed Aoko walk in.

The words didn't even register in her mind. "Aoko…san?"

At this, the laughter dimmed as several more people noticed her. Kaito looked away from the pigeons perching on Hakuba and grinned at Aoko. His grin immediately faltered as he caught the look in her eyes.

"Ohayou…. Aoko?" He stepped over to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Jeez, you look like you're in a zombie-like trance!"

Aoko threw him a glance. But that was just it. A glance. Too tired to even glare or humor him, Aoko walked to her desk and sat down quietly.

"A-Aoko?"

By now the whole class was dead silent. Kaito's worried tone had finally alarmed them. Something was wrong. There was no Mop Chase yet.

Aoko simply drooped face down on the desk, using her arms as a pillow and means to block people from seeing her eyes. The silence dragged on as the weight of the truth pulled her down.

"Aoko…" Kaito called again, touching her arm gently "What's wrong?"

'_She didn't tell me anything…_

_She was lying to me the entire time. Me and Dad!_

_My own Mother was Phantom Lady.'_

Aoko felt her mouth open, but the words didn't come out. How could she tell him all that? What would he think of her? What would her mother say? Who in their right mind would blurt a secret like that? A secret that killed her mother…

"…N-Nothing…" Aoko finally choked out. It was probably the worst possible lie she could ever speak. She was never a good liar. Her own Poker Face had gotten rusty since she hardly ever used it. But even so, lying to Kaito was _never _easy.

"Like I would believe that." Kaito snorted. He put on a gentle-teasing tone. "You're a Horrible Liar, Ahouko. Now tell Uncle Kaito what's wrong before he tells your Dad on you~!"

"Kaito…" Aoko peeked at him through a crack between her hair. Her eye held an unfamiliar coldness in them. Kaito stepped back uncertainly. "_**Shut Up**_."

That was it. Something wasn't just wrong. Someone must have died in a Snow Storm raging on at the Sahara Dessert.

Kaito was taken aback. Aoko had Never said such a thing that way. She had told him to 'Shut Up' on many occasions, but nothing like that. He was left speechless for the second time of his life. The first time had been when Aoko had asked him on that date (though, as it turned out, it was only because she was worried he was Kid- which he is).

"A-Aoko?" Kaito hesitated, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Part of him was afraid she'd whip out a mop and beat him to death. But that was the irrational side. The rational part of him thought she'd whip out a mop and attempt to hit him and barely miss. Or maybe Aoko would suddenly exclaim she's a fan of Kid or something. Anything could have happened at that moment.

Kaito didn't expect her to start crying.

It started off with her shoulders trembling, then came the whimpering, then the full-blown sob. Aoko jerked away from his touch and buried her face in her hands, trying to keep the tears from falling.

But they didn't stop.

She couldn't stop them.

Never before had Kaito —or anyone for that matter— seen Aoko so broken. She was the epitome of utter despair.

"What the hell did you do to her, Kuroba?" Hakuba spoke up in alarm. He completely forgot about the pigeon on his head.

"I Didn't Do Anything!" Kaito cried out defensively.

"What else would cause her to act like that?" Akako intervened. The witch did her best to look impartial, but the unnerved look in her sharp eyes gave her away.

"I Don't Know!" Kaito shot. His brow furrowed in concern. "I… don't know."

Aoko's sobs died down, but she continued to cry silently, whimpering every once and a while.

How was it that she never noticed anything strange that day? Her mother had taught her how to _steal, _and yet, Aoko hadn't put two-and-two together.

Nakamouri Rei was Phantom Lady, she was shot at during her heist, she managed to keep it from her Inspector Husband. But that wasn't the most important thing Aoko discovered.

Her mother wasn't killed randomly on November 18th. Her mother wasn't attacked by some ordinary criminal. Her mother was _Murdered_.

The sounds Aoko emitted immediately ceased. She rubbed away the remaining tears, sniffling a bit before finally sitting up straight.

She was met with her classmates' worried stare; Kaito was standing near her, looking the most worried. Aoko almost felt embarrassed that he was looking at her puffy red eyes.

"Wh… What the hell, Aoko… Are you alright?" Kaito asked, not knowing what else to say.

No. She wasn't alright. But she wasn't feeling sorry for herself anymore. A tiny spark lit itself inside her. It was now or never.

"I… I had a really sad dream." Aoko sniffled again. She broke into a small smile as she rubbed at her eyes again. "I was thinking about Kaa-chan last night, and I dreamt of her… Stupid, right?"

Aoko laughed shakily, her eyes glistening with new tears. Discreetly, she kept an eye on Kaito. The muscles in the magician's shoulders suddenly relaxed. He smiled softly.

"Ahou, you had me worried I did something to make you cry." He mussed her messy hair.

Aoko bit back a satisfied (a little guilty) smirk. She shook her head, keeping up her watery smile.

"No… Sorry, it was just… I feel better though… Sorry." She laughed again, this time a tiny bit stronger than before. Not too strong, but not too weak…

"I'm glad," Hakuba cut in. "I would have been terribly upset if it was Kuroba that did something to you. You know you can com to me if you ever need anything, Aoko-kun."

"She doesn't need your help." Kaito muttered in annoyance.

"That is not for you to decide now is it, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba commented haughtily. Kaito twitched, feeling slightly irked.

"No, I suppose not. Oh, and about my pigeons…" At that moment, 3 more pigeons joined their lone brother perching on Hakuba. The detective let out an annoyed groan as he tried to shake them off, much to Kaito's amusement.

And the day had resumed its usual pace.

Aoko allowed herself to smirk. Never before had she finally used her own acting skills and Poker Face to its fullest. And, oh, how it felt so refreshing. Determination burned brightly in her eyes.

'_Kaa-chan didn't teach me all those tricks for nothing, right?'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"It was a simple peek, Aoko! Don't be like that!" Kaito laughed, just a step behind Aoko.

Aoko ignored him. He had once again peeked under her skirt during class, and they both went into their usual 'Mop Chase'. So she had decided to give him the Silent Treatment. It seemed like the best punishment.

"Aokoooo~!" Her best friend whined. "Talk to me! You not talking to me is too weird!"

Aoko huffed, turning away from him. Kaito began to whine again.

In truth, Aoko wasn't mad at him. She was happy with the distraction. She glanced up to see her house coming closer and closer as they continued walking. Soon, the secrets of Phantom Lady would be unveiled to her. In the diary, Aoko learned that her mother had her secret stash of equipment here and there. Maybe she'd find a way to contact this 'Tou-chan' her mother kept going on and on about in her diary.

And by 'Tou-chan', her mother was also reffering to Kid... Aoko pursed her lips.

"-nna be OK?"

"Huh?" Aoko snapped out of her thoughts, just in time to hear Kaito finish speaking. She quickly went over what he was saying in her head. Thank God for her ability to pull things from her memory. She smiled at him. "Oh, I'll be fine."

Kaito looked at her sceptically. He didn't like that Aoko seemed to be... hiding something. She was just zoned out only moments before and somehow she had managed to answer his question. But he didn't question it. He sighed.

"If you say you'll be alright..." Kaito gave her a caring smile "... I'll believe you. Just know you can talk to me whenever, k'?"

"Yeah." Aoko smiled back, blushing slightly. She pulled out her house key and unlocked her front door, casting Kaito a final glance. "See you tomorrow then."

"What? No inviting me in for tea?" The teen laughed at Aoko's shocked expression. "Nah, it's OK. I have chores to do for Kaa-chan."

He held out his hand to her, a rose suddenly appearing. Aoko took it shyly.

"See you tomorrow, Aoko." Kaito laughed, walking away.

Aoko stood there a moment and gazed at his retreating from in a love-struck daze. It took her a couple moments before she realized she was still standing outside. Aoko quickly headed inside, shaking her head to get rid of all those bothersome emotions.

And Love was _NOT _an emotion she was feeling. Nope, not at all.

"... Like Kaito would feel that way about me anyway..." She murmured under her breath. Aoko slapped her cheeks with her hands. "Ah, Snap out of it, Aoko! You're on a mission!"

Finding her resolve again, Aoko headed upstairs to her room. She had hidden her mother's diary in between the mattresses of her bed. Entering her tidy room, she dropped her bag on the floor against the wall. She crossed her room to her window and closed the blinds. In all honesty, she had no idea why she did so, but it felt safer that way.

The room darkened, making Aoko feel a thick tension build up as she retrieved her mother's diary from her hiding place. Sure enough, she pulled it out; the book cover showed _**"Stellar Atmospheres"**_. She briefly thought about storing it on her shelf in plain sight. It would be less conspicuous that way. And she opened the book.

Her mother was a neat writer, she noted. The strokes she made for every character were elegant, and then the cursive she used to sign her(Phantom Lady's) name in English was absolutely beautiful. It was so unlike the chicken scratch that was her writing.

At a first glance, one would never assume that such beautifully written words could be Life Changing.

Aoko had skipped a good portion of her mother's entries and only focused on the long important ones. That had led to her finding out that her mother was Phantom Lady. Skimming through the entries, she blushed at the personal ones (concerning her mother and father) and laughed at others. And sure enough, she found the one she needed.

_21st of September – Aoko's Too Energetic!_

_Sometimes I wonder how I can handle her! She has just turned 5 and she said she must "act like a_

_grown-up now."_

_She was playing around with her new favorite bouncy ball. Keiko had given it to her and it quickly_

_became her new prized possession. (Last week it was her teddy bear)_

_While I was doing the laundry, Aoko somehow managed to get her little bouncy ball stuck behind the_

_books in our library. And not just any books! The books! That leads to my Lair! Every thief has a cool_

_Lair, Tou-chan told me once, and mine was about to be discovered! By a 5 year-old girl, no less!_

_I gave her a strict talking to for making such a mess in the library. She removed almost every book just_

_to look for her bouncy ball. Though I couldn't just go look for it at that moment... so I bought her a_

_look-alike one._

_I just hope she doesn't notice._

Aoko blinked. She remembered that day. Her bouncy ball was purple and it had ended up getting lost on the other side of the shelves. She had then proceeded to remove every single book just to look for it. Then, her mother –hearing the commotion– had started yelling at her for reasons she didn't understand.

"So that's where she kept her stuff, huh?" Aoko closed the book and held it in her hands as she walked downstairs. She glanced at the clock on the wall as she passed through the living room. It'd be a couple more hours before her father arrived.

Aoko slowly made her way to the library. It wasn't big. It was more of a moderately sized room with shelves full of books outlining two of the three walls. The third wall had a small window on it providing the only light from the outside. Under the window was a smaller but thick shelf also holding books. A desk was placed near the smaller shelf, and a rug decorated the centre of the room.

Aoko went around the desk and stared at the smaller shelf. It was there where she had lost her bouncy ball. And if she remembered correctly, only few books were left when her mother had come in and stopped her.

"Ummm... Maybe it's this one?" Aoko pulled out an English book titled _Eureka: A Novel _by _Jim Leher_. Aoko hadn't expected anything to happen. But the book didn't fully come out of the shelf, instead there was a click. The shelf abruptly trembled as the sound of circuits whirring to life filled the room..

"Wh-What the hell?" She jumped back, leaving the _Eureka _book sticking out in an impossible angle.

She had jumped back in the nick of time too as the shelf lurched forward, the part of the floor it was on was being eaten by the stable half Aoko was standing on. And the sound immediately stopped.

Aoko stood there in shock for a couple seconds, before finally willing herself to peer around the shelf.

"S-Stairs?" Aoko found herself looking down into a a hole in her floor, stone-gray stairs on the left side. "No way... This is like a movie..."

Taking a deep breath, the Inspector's daughter took the first step down.

The stairs were steep, but not as far down as she expected. (She thought it would be an endless abyss to hell).

On her left was just wall. The only way to turn was to the right after she had reached the last step, which she felt was a wide room. It was to dark to really see anything.

"I can't believe I have a basement I never knew about." She laughed to herself. Taking a step nearer, there was another click as the shelf from above returned to its previous position and sealed the exit. Panic set in as Aoko stood there in the pitch black room, but it didn't last long. Some lights soon turned on, revealing the room for what it was.

Aoko was awe-struck at the room before her. Gadgets and papers littered the floor. To the left, there was a open closet on the left holding Phantom Lady's clothes and there were three rows of metal clothes racks where different types of clothes, suits, costumes lay waiting. To disguise oneself no doubt. There was also a couple drawers and a desk –cluttered with books— to the the right of the room. A wooden clock hung on the wall. By the looks of it, it was one of those Cuckoo Clocks where a small bird would come out every hour.

Against the furthest wall from her, at the centre of the room was a long desk with an old computer on it, floppy disks surrounding it. Next to the computer was a small TV —broken antenna on top of it— above a VCR.

"Woah... This is ancient..." Aoko's hand hovered over the old keyboard of the computer as she examined her mother's work area. Some of the floppy disks were listed with "PL", "1412", or "PL+1412." It didn't even take her a second to know what that stood for.

Looking over at the TV next, a strip of white suddenly caught her attention. Their was a black Video Cassette in the VCR with the white paper on the side reading: _"Please Watch Me!"_

Curiosity took over. Switching on the TV and VCR, she gently nudged the cassette in and pressed play. Aoko was soon met with a familiar face as it began.

"_Hello, Aoko." _Rei smiled at her daughter.

"K-Kaa-chan..." Aoko's eyes widened as she stepped closer to the screen.

"_If you're seeing this right now, that must mean I'm not around anymore." _Rei stated calmly. _"So someone has finally gotten to me... It's not easy speaking of a death I know will come. It scares me that I won't be able to watch you grow up if worst comes to worst..."_

Aoko could feel tears well up in her eyes as her mother looked down at the floor in sorrow. The video suddenly flickered, but was soon back to normal.

"_As you probably now know," _Rei continued, _"I Am Phantom Lady. But let me tell you now: I Am No Common Thief!"_

"_I steal the things that were originally taken by fraud. So there is justice in what I'm doing, right? Plus, I... I wanted to find my parents' —your grandparents'— murderers. In the end I ended up bringing in my best friend -"_

Static interrupted her, the image was temporarily lost before it came back. Aoko furrowed her brows in confusion.

"_- know him as Kid. Yes, Kaitou Kid is my best friend. Otherwise known as Tou-chan by me!"_

Rei giggled here, unaware of her daughter's jaw dropping.

Aoko knew she was best friends with the guy, but actually hearing it was another thing. Her mother knew Kaitou Kid! And Aoko still didn't know who this Tou-chan was!

"_At any rate, when I stopped being Phantom Lady for a time, Tou-chan had come across something... an Organization... I think the very ones who shot at my heist before I took a break and the ones who keep trying to shoot me down. And no doubt the ones who will be responsible for my death."_

"_I didn't care about finding the murderer of my parents' anymore after learning about them. You see, they're after -" _Static interrupted her again, the screen fading into the 'Snow' one sees on a TV with bad signal.

"What the hell is up with this thing?" Aoko cried out angrily, smacking the TV screen to get it to work. "Stupid Old Thing! Work!"

And the image came back but there was no sound as Rei spoke fueling Aoko's anger even more.

After several seconds, the sound came back but the words her mother spoke were choppy.

"_-Kid and I- Looking for- searched all jewels- myth or not- _Pandora._" _Rei finished her long speech with a grave expression.

Pandora... Aoko had heard that somewhere before... Kaito had said it once. Was her mother trying to tell her that Pandora was a jewel? Was that the reason she was killed?

"Ah, I don't get it!"

"_Aoko!" _The sound of her mother's gentle voice snapped her out of her irritation, and she looked back on the screen again. Her mother wasn't looking into the camera, but somewhere else.

Suddenly, a little girl jumped into Rei's arms.

"That's... me..?" Aoko stared at her 3 year-old self in surprise. She didn't remember this.

"_Now, Aoko! Stare into the camera and wave 'Hi' to the Grown-Up Aoko!" _Rei told her daughter. The Younger Aoko stared over at the screen, a pacifier in her mouth, before quickly hiding her face in her mother's chest. Rei laughed. _"Awww! Don't be shy!"_

"_Aoko... do you see how small you are?" _Rei returned her attention back to the camera. _"This is why I'm afraid of not seeing you grow up. You... You're going to grow up as stubborn as your father! I know that much!" _She laughed again. _"But... you will also become a beautiful young woman. Daddy's Little Girl and Mommy's Daughter..."_

"_I... I'm sorry for everything I'm going to cause you... For leaving you so early, For putting this burden on your shoulders..." _Rei pulled the girl in her arms closer. _"But I want you to know... I Love You, My Dear Child. With All My Heart. And I trust you'll always do what's right... And that you'll be safe.. and..."_

A lone tear escaped Rei's eyes just as Aoko's spilled from her own eyes.

"_Kaa-tan?" _came Aoko's baby voice as she removed her pacifier. Rei smiled down at her and nuzzled her nose into the the top of Aoko's head.

"_Kaa-chan will always love you, Aoko. Don't you forget that." _Rei said. _"... Goodbye."_

And the video went to a blue screen, marking the end of it. Aoko stood there in silence, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I... love you too..." Aoko choked out, hugging herself close. "Wh-What do I do now?"

Rei had given Aoko her last message, and she couldn't even hear most of it! She didn't know where to begin or where to start looking or how to approach the situation or anything!

The Cuckoo Clock suddenly went off startling Aoko.

She turned her attention to the clock as a figure popped in and out. But —instead of a bird— in its place was a little Kaitou Kid on his hang glider. Aoko was momentarily fixated on this, neither feeling her anger towards Kid or anything else.

Watching the Little Kid figure in the clock make his rounds, an idea dawned on her. Aoko slowly turned her head towards where the closet where there were Phantom Lady's clothes. She didn't know when she started moving, but she was soon standing over the clothes, her hand hovering over them.

She glanced back and watched as the Little Kid figure came out for one last time of the hour before returning inside the clock.

Aoko wiped away the tears that were left and steadied herself. She was done crying over this. She was going to find out what exactly happened to her mother, who this organization is, why the hell they wanted this Pandora, everything!

It was then Aoko remembered, her father wouldn't be home until really late due to a Kid Heist happening that night. A Kaitou Kid Heist...

"... I'm going to hate myself for this later..." Aoko muttered out loud. However, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement course through her veins.

She hesitantly reached out and took Phantom Lady's attire from it's place in the closet.

* * *

**A/N(Alkyone's Note):** I just want to add that this whole chapter was written by **Shadow-chan** a.k.a. **Faded-Shadow.** She did a great job and I can say that I just love it, I bet you too ;) We both appreciate reviews, and we both thank all of you who clicked the review button last time. This chapter is especially for you!

_"What the hell is up with this thing?" Aoko cried out angrily, smacking the TV screen to get it to work. "Stupid Old Thing! Work!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well as usual we start with apologies. Sorry for making you wait! Honestly...

This chapter is for all of you who were keeping us in line by writing reviews, who helped us to get through this writer's block. So here, have you a small present for Valentines...

Ah by the way... We don't own MK/DC... if we would, Kaito and Shinichi would already meet in their real life :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**.  
**

Aoko yawned. Her sleepy eyes looked at the changing landscape. The train raced on the tracks like a bullet, shooting through the thin layer of air. Green colour of meadows and blue of skies blended together in the blue-green trail, like how children used to smear on their very first paintings. The muffled rumble of the wheels made her even more sleepy.

Wrapping the Indian Shawl close, she sunk deeper into her comfortable seat, slowly drifting off to sleep. Left to themselves, her thoughts began to wander towards the previous night...

* * *

-o-_ Flashback _-o-

"Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo!" yelled part of the crowd, hoping that their chants would make Kid appear faster.

Hidden in the dark, Aoko heard the cheering, but the main hall of the Beika Museum was still out of her reach. She waited about a few hundred meters.

The museum was guarded rather securely. She knew her father too well to underestimate him. And since she hadn't had time to investigate the details of police defence system, Aoko needed to wait for the arrival of the main attraction. There was no way that she could waltz in the hall dressed like she was now and not be immediately suspected.

The only way she could break into the museum was occupying the cops with something, or rather, someone else. Who else but Kid? Letting him do his heist, she could be sure, that most of the police officers would focus on the main regions of the museum and she would be able at least to get in. And then...

well, she'd cross that road when she came to it...

"Juu... Kyuu... Hachi... Nana..." overenthusiastic crowd began to count, Aoko could hear the increasing joy in their voices. "Roku... Go... Yon... San... Ni... Ichi!"

Cheers exploded in the air at the same time as the confetti and serpentines. Attention focused on the mezzanine where white-clad thief began his performance.

Funny how she could close her mind from some emotions.

_Normally_, seeing Kid would made Aoko angry in seconds. _Normally_, she would be in the crowd with an anti-Kid sign, yelling "Kid go home!"

Nothing was normal now.

Every fibre of her being was focused on the surrounding. Her attention split between observing Kid, the behaviour of the crowd, the movements of the officers, and looking for a best way to get in. Aoko didn't think she could do such a thing before, but now it didn't seem to be a problem.

Kid was about to steal the _Lady of the Night._ In a moment, his white cape fluttered in the air. While he was flying from the balcony, Aoko let her instincts lead her.

For the first time of her life, Aoko felt time slow down. Through theatre binoculars, she noticed an uncovered window on the second floor. Immediately, her gaze focused on the drainpipe. It looked solid enough. Putting the binoculars away, she reached the pipe in no time.

Two steps later, she rested her foot on the first crook, causing crumbles of plaster and bricks to fall down. Her senses registered this fact, but her mind was working like she was in trance. She stiffened her grasp and leaned her other foot against a gap she had just noticed. No time to think; thinking restricted. She just acted.

When she reached the cornice of the second floor, adrenaline took control.

She stuck to the wall, feeling the rough texture of the plaster on her back. Her fingers latched on to the wall to help her with security. She walked. Carefully but not slowly.

So long as she didn't think and Aoko relied heavily on instinct she had learned and inherited from her mom, this all was a piece of cake. It all took her less then a minute.

With two feet inside, Aoko could finally breathe.

Her heart beat rapidly, almost as if she had been running a marathon, due to the last of the adrenaline. She became aware -after finally letting herself think- of how much she was sweating under the bandage. And Aoko couldn't miss her hands shaking of nervousness.

"Phew." she mumbled quietly. "One down..."

She didn't have to be quiet. There wasn't anyone near her. Still running on adrenaline, Aoko straightened her crimson dark-red, wide-brimmed hat on her back. For now she wasn't wearing it, but when the right moment came, she would put it on. Thanks to the wide brim, she would be able to keep her face obscured in shadow, showing only a scrap of bandage and her lips.

She leaned around the corner.

There was no one in sight.

Aoko pulled out her theatre binoculars once again, to scan the surroundings more carefully.

Binoculars and the hat were a part of her mother's old attire, and, she had to admit, they looked so elegant and cool. Especially with the long lacy gloves she was wearing. If not for the fact that she was wearing trousers, she would look like a woman from a British aristocracy (or at least she thought so).

Well, maybe someday she would be able to use one of her mom's dresses. This time though, she wanted to be sure that she could move freely.

And considering that she wore a long coat (part of the attire) she already saw some inconveniences.

'_I must look like the dark version of Kid.'_ she thought critically, suddenly realizing it.

There was no time to back out though.

She was here, she was inside, and she had a job to do.

Though one of her father's officers was standing in her way towards the scene. She didn't have any electronic devices which could change her voice, and no matter how many times her mother had taught her, she wasn't prepared to try it yet.

She also didn't have anything to put the officer to sleep. There was absolutely nothing she could use in this situation.

Somewhere in the background, cheers increased in volume, a sign that Kid acquired his target.

Instinct took control again.

She put her foot on the doorknob. With little effort, she jumped high enough to grab the upper part of the door and pull herself up. Everything done in perfect silence.

She leaned against the wall above the door, a foot on the door frame and one on the door itself, Aoko pulled a little stone she had picked up a moment before. Someone hadn't cleaned that room today...

The sound of the breaking glass alarmed the police officer. He wasn't sure if he really heard it or not. Just in case, he walked towards the source of the sound, only to notice a small hole in the glass. It was too small for Kid to escape, but he went inside the room just to get a closer look.

It was the moment Aoko was waiting for.

She jumped down, and -before the policeman had time to turn around- she was outside, closing the door. And so the officer wouldn't get out too soon, she blocked the door with a chair she had seen before nearby.

Quickly and quietly, she ran down to the main hall.

And suddenly, today just wasn't her day.

In the exact moment she found herself in the entrance to the hall, she also saw many police officcers running towards her -or rather- chasing Kid... who was running towards her.

Aoko froze; Kid and his pursuers just flew right past her like she was invisible. Aoko relaxed a bit, realizing she was still in the shadow of the corridor, perfectly hidden.

Or maybe they were just too focused on their target.

Kid was leading them to the curator cabinet, but Aoko's eyes focused on something else. While the cheering crowd tried to break the barricades made by the Police Task Force, a dark figure disappeared in the other corridor, right across from her.

From here, it was _Officially_ No Turning Back.

Without giving it much thought, Aoko reached into her coat and pulled out a black Grappling Gun. Briefly, she marvelled how her mother's coat was surprisingly capacious.

Aoko carefully put her hat on.

She ran towards a banister and jumped over it, supporting herself with her left hand, while she pulled the trigger of the gun in her right.

The claws of the gun shot toward the ceiling, latching onto the hook of an old chandelier. Before she began to fall, she grabbed the gun with both hands. Like Indiana Jones, Aoko soared across the room, landing over the banister on other side.

Silence met her.

People watched her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

On a strange impulse, Aoko turned to them, took off her hat and gave a curtsy. She immediately put her hat back on, tracing the rim with the tip of her finger and pulling the hat a little lower. A mysterious smile played visibly on her lips.

She spoke. In the silence, her voice was heard loud and clear.

Or maybe it was just the acoustic.

"I'm glad you liked it~" she said in a sing-song voice. "Now I must disappear. It's time to bind the fates of Phantom Lady and Kaito Kid."

The last thing was a part of plan B. If she couldn't catch Kid that night, he would most-likely read all about it in the newspapers, and then, he'd find her.

No matter what, they had to meet.

* * *

Awoken by the loud sound of a train passing by, Aoko rose here gaze to meet the slightly mocking look of her best friend.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked in annoyance, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

He laughed.

"You snored."

"Did Not."

"Oh, Yes. You Did." he nodded. "It was really loud! It shook the glass of the windows!"

"Did Not! I Don't Snore!" Aoko cried.

"Anyway, are you seriously tired?" he asked, ignoring her whining. "It's 10 AM."

"So?" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing... just... You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night," he grinned mischievously, "I bet you were watching KID's heist!"

"Kaito!"

"What? I don't blame you. Everyone knows that KID-mania is contagious."

"Baka! I wouldn't go crazy over some stupid thief! I didn't watch the heist!" she huffed.

Kaito only laughed, thinking that Aoko didn't know what she was saying. I mean, come on: Who didn't watch KID's Heists?

Aoko, however, was perfectly aware of what she said. Though she didn't lie, it wasn't exactly true either.

* * *

Kid was on the roof.

His white cape fluttered in the wind.

He was standing at the edge. Though only his back was visible to her, Aoko had a strong impression that he was waiting for her.

It was like he was ready to fly, but he decided to stay a little longer just to wish her _'Good Night_'.

"Wonderful performance... as always" she broke the silence first.

And then she realized how strange her voice sounded. Deep and strong, its timbre was unlike Nakamori Aoko's. Completely and Utterly different.

She was shivering on the inside. Part of her consciousness regained control, and the adrenaline started to fade. She still couldn't believe that she _flew_ over the crowd.

That couldn't happen.

Aoko would never do something that dangerous... She just wasn't that good.

Yet here she was, standing on the roof, talking to Kid. Just a while before, she had been observing his arrival from the outside...

"I can say the same thing." he replied, turning towards her.

His charming smile was on its place. Charming but so ironic. It was as if he wanted to say that Aoko wasn't in the place she thought she was. It was his reality, and everything she had done had been planned in advance.

Aoko kept her gaze locked on his face. He was studying her, the blank look on his face revealing nothing; not a hint of his thoughts or intentions.

Had he recognized her or not?

Considering the nervousness she was experiencing, it wouldn't come as a shock of she suddenly had a heart attack. However, she kept her gaze firm, revealing nothing as well.

The staring contest lasted only a few seconds, until they heard the voices of the Task Force. Kid shifted, a decision made.

"Come." he ordered, getting close to her in an instant.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards the edge. Before she could visibly panic and have that heart attack, he spoke again.

"Your actions down there focused a lot of unwanted attention to this place." he said a matter-of-factly.

_'Is he going to push me off the roof?'_ Aoko yelled mentally, terrified.

And they were falling. The grip on her waist tightened and...

* * *

Aoko's head shot up.

Her eyes met sparkling blue ones, twinkling mischievously. He was grinning. For a fleeting moment, Aoko felt a strange sense of deja vu as she looked at his grin, But the thought passed as her mind became occupied by more pressing concerns matters.

"What?" She grunted in irritation.

"You were smiling." Kaito answered.

It was something in his voice. One tone in the symphony of his voice was softer than usual; or maybe warmer. It was hard to tell what the change was and was barely audible, but Aoko heard it. Or to be more precise she felt it.

She blushed lightly

"So what?"

"Oh, nothing." Kaito shrugged, his grin widening. "I just wondered..."

"If you are going to take a peek at my underwear, forget about it." she interrupted him a little angrily. "I'm not in the mood for having a chase."

Kaito blinked.

"And you call me a pervert," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, and me calling you a pervert is some sort of wild accusation," she answered sarcastically.

Kaito snorted.

"I've never said that... but..." his snickered, "You were the first one who mentioned it! If that was the first thing on your mind, then you're more perverted than me," he finished happily.

Aoko looked like she was going to choke up in her own indignation. Before she could reply, Kaito flashed her a Cheshire cat grin.

"Besides, you know that telling me to not do something is like an invitation."

There was a small draft. The front of Aoko's skirt fluttered.

"Ah, the blue one." Kaito laughed again, already standing by the compartment door, prepared to run away. It was good thing he was already there because Aoko immediately jumped off her seat, the spring giving her a boost. Wielding her train ticket in place of the usual (more blunt) mop, Aoko ran after him.

The corridor was narrow but empty, so there wasn't anyone who could slow Kaito down. Aoko, though, was still tired from the night before. She wasn't used to exercise and work she put her body through, so her muscles ached. She slowed down quicker than she normally would, but that wasn't the reason why she stopped the chase early.

With a loud thud, Aoko bumped into the someone who was just leaving some compartment. The Inspector's daughter painfully sat on the floor, wondering how the heck she got there until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ow, ow, ow..." The boy mumbled, sitting on the floor and rubbing the part of his head that hit the door frame.

"I'm So Sor-!" Aoko tried to apologise, but the last word died on her lips when she took a better look at the boy.

He looked about her age. He was also very handsome with bright blue eyes and a warm, soft smile that probably melted plenty of girls' hearts.

But that wasn't the reason why Aoko stared at him, speechless.

The boy was a near mirror image of Kaito.

If one replaced the cold shade of light blue in his eyes with the warmth of cerulean blue, add some (more) mischievous sparkles to them, ruffled his hair a bit... They wouldn't be just mirror images, they would be one and the same.

Aoko blinked.

The other already stood up and was offering her a hand to help her up, but she was still staring at him with a shock. It took her a while to register he had asked something.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" she asked taking his hand, and getting up.

"I asked if you were alright..." he repeated patiently, looking at her in concern.

"Ah..." Aoko blushed. "Yes... I'm fine. I'm sorry about that..."

"Oh, it's okay." he replied quickly, smiling reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about! It's kind of my fault... I saw someone running and I wanted to check what happened... I didn't see you." he added, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

That gesture... He was so much like Kaito...

"Oh, I'm Kudou Shinichi." he introduced himself with an apologetic smile.

Aoko then noted she wasn't the only one staring. The boy (_Shinichi, was it?_) was also looking at her with some kind of intense look, and she could feel herself blushing again.

Before she could reply, Aoko heard a loud cough.

"Geez, Ahouko..." Kaito huffed. He had noticed she wasn't chasing him anymore and came back to investigate. "Stop bothering other passengers."

Aoko caught a hint of annoyance in his voice. She slowly turned her head and looked at her best friend. Kaito wasn't looking at her, but her hand still clasped with Shinichi's. He shot a glare at him.

"It's your fault that I run into Kudou-san." Aoko stated angrily.

"And how is it my fault?" Kaito shot back. "I'm not responsible for your clumsiness!"

"I'm not clumsy, you idiot!"

"Oh, really? So what's it called if you're crashing into people? Stupidity?"

"Well, if you're so smart, how would you avoid running into someone if they suddenly appeared?"

"I would easily pass them. There's A LOT of space here, unless you gained some weight lately."

"I did not! Baka!"

"That would explain why you're so slow today!" he added.

Aoko wanted to tell him maybe she should just start eating fish for every meal to lose some weight, but she soon felt Shinichi releasing her hand and focused her attention on him.

She was expecting him to be put off by their argument, but he was smiling. Something in his eyes held understanding. Aoko thought that the best punishment for Kaito would be to ignore him and get back to the conversation with Shinichi.

Kaito hated to be ignored.

"I'm sorry for my friend. He's an idiot sometimes." she sighed. Kaito snorted in frustration.

Aoko smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Kudou-san."

In the corner of her eye, Aoko noticed how Kaito was observing Shinichi suspiciously with half-mooned eyes. What was wrong with him? Shinichi probably felt his stare, because he turned his gaze to Kaito. For a few seconds, he stared at him with an undecipherable expression. Then, something like recognition flashed in his eyes.

He turned his attention back to her.

"My name is Nakamori Aoko." she introduced herself.

"Nakamori? Like Nakamori-keibu?" Shinichi blinked in surprise.

"He's my father."

"Oh... Really?" he sounded quite surprised. And was it just her, or was there was a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Shinichi threw a long look at Kaito who was now looking like he was bored. His hands were in his pockets, looking away from them. He even yawned. Shinichi, on the other hand, was observing him, and Aoko who found that a bit strange and was about to ask him what was wrong.

"I understand why you stared at me like that." he said amiably, eyes still on Kaito.

Behind her, Kaito stirred. She didn't see it, she felt him moving. Her confirmation was Kaito's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and almost yelped at the cold glare he shot at Shinichi.

She just didn't get it. Why two people who didn't know each other could glare at each other that way?

It was Shinichi who broke this staring contest. He turned his attention to her. With a polite smile he tried to explain his previous statement.

"I guess that you've noticed that I look almost like your friend."

Though he seemed to finish his sentence, it was something like a big question mark hanging in the air. Aoko nodded, opening her mouth to introduce Kaito as well. But then something odd happened.

Kaito tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"We should go back." he said stoically. "We left our bags in the empty compartment."

Aoko blinked. He was right. They should go back, no matter how luxury this shinkansen was, it wasn't wise to leave all of their things alone.

"He's right." Aoko admitted. "We need to go. Have fun in Osaka, Kudou-kun."

He smiled, though his eyes still held a suspicious look.

"You too, Nakamori-chan..."

She waved goodbye and followed Kaito. A tiny part of her subconscious recognized the danger in revealing Kaito's name to Shinichi. But the thought stayed buried deep, and she didn't bother wondering why she never introduced them.

* * *

They didn't hit the ground.

Aoko's lungs cried for oxygen as her heart beat fast, pumping another dose of adrenaline through her body. It wasn't Kid's grip around her waist that made her breathing harder, but the feeling of falling.

Now...

Cold air cooled her skin. Kid's cape and her coat fluttered in the wind. Aoko opened her eyes.

Tokyo was flooded with lights. The ones from the cars on the motorway seemed to blend in the light streak.

Aoko's nerves finally calmed down, but she couldn't say a word. She never imagined what it was like to see the city from above. And now... even if she failed, even if she didn't get a chance to talk to Kid, she didn't regret going to the heist.

"Oh God..." Aoko finally muttered.

Kid snorted.

"Good to have you back." he said. "Now, could you be the one holding me? I should take the helm."

"... Sure." she wrapped her arms tight around him.

It was a strange feeling. Being so close to someone she didn't know. Yet she didn't feel uncomfortable. Kid's hand was still holding her waist, controlling the flight with only one hand. Even if her grasp was tight, she felt more certain having his secure.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever lady wants me to take her." he answered in the usual Kid-like way.

"... Sounds like you want to drop me somewhere and fly away." she pointed out.

Kid laughed.

"I have to admit, that it's exactly what I want to do."

"But we _need_ to talk." she said desperately.

She wasn't expecting this to be difficult. Actually, she was sure that when Kid saw her, he would be the one who would want to talk. She didn't consider the other possibility.

Kid probably knew that Phantom Lady died. He must be aware that she wasn't the original one. He might not trust her. He might even think that she was some foolish fangirl who tried this method to get closer to him.

She... She needed to convince him otherwise.

"Listen, there is something I need to ask..." she tried, thinking that it didn't sound any better.

"_Tou-chan_..." she added hesitantly.

That did it.

Kid's grip on her waist loosened momentarily, but long enough for her to notice.

"...Alright." he responded after a pause.

Suddenly the world flipped as Kid turned his hang glider. They were no longer parallel to the ground. It only lasted a second; Kid straightened, and they were flying towards Tokyo tower.

"You're going to land there?" Aoko asked tentively.

"Yes, I am. Hold on tight."

"Wha..."

The rest of the question was drowned out by the sound of their feet hitting the solid ground. The impact was too big to let them stop just by that. Kid used his free hand to push her head to his chest, while they rolled over.

And it stopped as fast as it had started. The world stopped shaking, and Aoko found herself laying on the floor, breathing hard.

Blinking back few tears, she sat up. She wasn't going to cry, it was just the rush of air which irritated her eyes. Or maybe it really was too much for her to one day.

She didn't have the chance to cry though. When she sat up, she noticed Kid staring at the moon through the jewel he had stolen.

"...Why did you call me Tou-chan?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Isn't that your name?" Aoko asked, sounding more sure than she was.

"It was..." he whispered, turning to her.

Aoko couldn't see him very well. The moon was behind him. It was too bright to see him, only the dark contours. She then noticed that he didn't have the gem in his hands anymore.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Aoko!" Kaito's voice broke through the layer of her sleep.

She cracked open an eye and yawned.

"Up! Up!".

With another yawn, she got up, stretching her muscles. It wasn't a good dream, and she felt more tired than she was before falling asleep.

The loud noise of the brakes signalled that the train was coming to a stop. A voice from the speaker announced its arrival.

She grabbed her purse and followed Kaito to the exit, wanting to get out early to avoid the crowd.

No luck. The platform was crowded. It was like sinking into a very dense sea. Kaito was holding her hand while he elbowed their way through the crowd.

It felt weird.

The touch of Kaito's certain grip on her hand was always intimidating; however here, in the middle of the crowded platform in Osaka, Aoko felt like... Like he was protecting her.

She smiled, and sighed. The warm feeling in her chest shouldn't be something she should be feeling. It wasn't the first time Kaito held her hand.

It wasn't anything special...

"Where do we go?" Kaito asked, when they finally broke through and headed outside.

"I'm not sure... I wanted to see my grandpa's house..." she told him honestly. She stiffened.

She shouldn't be too honest. She needed to be careful!

"You've been very concerned about your mother recently." Kaito hummed, looking over at her warmly. His hand was still holding hers...

Aoko nodded silently. Remembering her mother brought a dull ache in her chest. And now, with her new job... Even if she hated it, she needed to play the role. Aoko shook her head, trying to get rid of the creeping guilt.

Kaito didn't say a word, leaving her to her own thoughts. He gently squeezed her hand, just to let her know that he was here for her. The guilt only increased, yet somehow Aoko managed a small smile.

"Thank you..." She whispered quietly.

They found the appropriate bus stop, and fortunately, they didn't wait long.

Her mother's family mansion wasn't in Osaka. They needed to take a ride to a small village near Osaka. Before Aoko knew it, they were already at the place.

Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they walked, heading towards the big house. As they walked, they could see the blackness of the empty windows, devastated walls, and black, dead trees from the former garden.

Several people had told them that this place was haunted, but Aoko knew -since her great grandfather died- no one set foot into the house again, and it was left to slowly decay.

How wild the mansion had become became clear for them as they finally reached the gates.

The rusty metal screeched loudly when Aoko pushed it to open. One step forward, and they stood in the middle of the old garden, a sad echo of its once vibrant past. But that wasn't the worst thing.

Before them stood the mansion they had looked for, and suddenly, Aoko wasn't sure she even wanted to go inside.

**

* * *

Sh/N: I would just like to say HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, TO ALL! I made cake and cookies! :D**

**A/N:** Are you curious what Phantom Lady and Kaitou Kid was talking about? Well you'll find out in next or maybe one more next chapter. Ahh and I have also a picture for you. I've... rather processed than draw it, but if you're interested, go to see it on my LJ page, the link is in my profile as a homepage. Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Chapter 3

**Sh/N: Ahhh! Guys, it's been sooooo long! I'm sorry for taking forever. But it's finally here! I hope you guys will like it. !**

**A/N: And we do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, no matter how much we want.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

Hattori Heiji gave a snort of annoyance as Ran and Kazuha talked on about "stupid detectives." Which was a totally unreasonable thing to say! Detectives are not stupid; if they were, then there would be thousands of murder cases unsolved! He looked over at the other detective at the table who looked as annoyed as he felt as he tried to put a word in to defend himself.

Heiji shook his head at him, finding it funny. He was glad he could see his friend "all grown up." And that was in the literal sense. It was only a couple months ago that he just barely reached his waist! Conan was much cuter and easier to handle than the annoying teenager (though he would never admit to the cute part...).

Kazuha had wanted to see Ran again, and what perfect way to bring them all together again than a café in Osaka? Now, it's not like Heiji had anything against meeting up with his friends. It's just that there could never be any serious conversations (about the Black Organization and what not) with the girls around. Actually, sometimes they couldn't get a conversation started, period. And frankly, he was getting bored.

He yawned loudly –secretly enjoying Kazuha's scowl directed at him for his lack of manners- when he noticed it. A couple tables down, a few people were gathered. One of them was quietly reading the newspaper; and on the front page, were the words **"PHANTOM LADY RETURNS"** written boldly along with a picture. Not a recent picture, but Heiji had seen the Kid Heist Report on TV and had also seen Phantom Lady's appearance. They looked similar.

But they weren't. They couldn't be the same.

Any boredom or annoyance Heiji had felt had quickly dissipated. He stared off blankly into space, lost in thought.

_'The Reappearance of Phantom Lady has certainly caused a commotion...' _He thought, but soon shook his head. _'No, not reappearance... The Appearance of a _**New**_ Phantom Lady...'_

A small nudge on his arm broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over to his side to see Shinichi looking at him in confusion.

_"Are you alright?" _He kept his voice down to keep the girl's from hearing. Heiji opened his mouth to reply. The words, however, didn't come. Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

Heiji tried to keep his face void of emotion, but he knew Shinichi could see it. He was debating with himself. He wanted to tell Shinichi just what it was that bothered him, but... Heiji let out an irritated sigh that surprised both him and Shinichi and caught the attention of both Kazuha and Ran.

"What's wrong, Heiji?" Kazuha inquired worriedly.

"... Nothing that isn't your fault. I'm soooooooooo bored." He answered, looking at her boredly. He had gotten the reaction he expected. Kazuha glared at him, pouting slightly.

"Fine! Next time, I won't ask you to come, Ahou!" She returned to her conversation with Ran. Heiji let out a silent sigh of relief.

_"That didn't seem like nothing." _Shinichi mused quietly. Through the corner of his eye, he watched the Osakan Detective stiffen. _"Hattori... what's wrong?"_

Heiji leaned back in his chair, eyes wandering around the area. He hated being friends with Shinichi. Not only was he a great detective, he also had a strong sense of justice and a caring heart. Too caring, in his opinion.

There were just times he wanted nothing more than have Shinichi stop sticking his nose in his business... but then again, that's what detectives did. And that's what friends are for.

_"I... The thing is... She..." _Hattori's eyes glazed over for a moment, a certain memory flashing before him. A few shouts; A gunshot; Blood. He shivered. _"I promised..."_

_"Promised?" _Shinichi repeated, worry clearly evident on his face now. There was something Heiji wanted to say, but couldn't share. _"What kind of promise?"_

Heiji just shook his head, no longer wanting to speak more of the matter. Shinichi wouldn't stand for it.

_"Hattori," _He prompted. Heiji stared into his hands, clenching and unclenching them as if to grab onto something that wasn't there.

_"Kudou, drop it." _He clenched his fists tightly. _"It doesn't concern you."_

The warning behind his cold tone made Shinichi feel unsettled. Heiji never acted so defensive in such a manner before.

Before he could prod any further, the jingle of the bells on the door caught his attention.

"Come On, Aoko! I Said I Was Sorry!"

* * *

A few hours back, Kaito and Aoko stood outside the giant mansion. They both stared, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sheer size of it. Kaito let out a low whistle in amazement.

"I expected it to be big, but not _this_ big..." He proceeded forward, hopping up the steps of the rickety porch. He took a good look around before his eyes settled on the blue door. It was one of those double doors from the mansions one would always see in movies; Kaito was only a tad bit disappointed to not see a Lion Door Handle. Gripping the two handles, Kaito pushed on it slowly. The door was unlocked.

"A-Ah! Kaito!" Aoko called out, getting her friend's attention in time. "Y-You know what, I think coming here was a bad idea! Let's come back another time!"

The magician raised a brow. "Aoko, we just got here. You did want to see your grandpa's house, so here we are!" He smirked suddenly. "That is unless... you're scared."

Aoko glared at him, her cheeks heating up. "I-I'm not scared!"

Forcing back the childish fear into the back of her mind, Aoko followed after Kaito. She made her way over to the door and opened it herself when Kaito got out of her way. The two doors opened with a loud creak.

The place was deserted, as expected. The room they first entered was empty with an old rug at the center. There was a stair case in front of them, that diverted into two, one to the left and another to the right. The walls were clearly decaying, and the few portraits on the walls were covered in dust. Aoko blinked.

"It's... actually not as terrifying as I was expecting." She admitted out loud when they both entered. Kaito snorted.

"What? Were you expecting to see skeletons and ghosts everywhere?" He looked around, clearly showing his enjoyment at the glare he was receiving. "So... where do we go first?"

Aoko took a breath and examined her surroundings again. Though she was grateful for her friend's company, having Kaito with her would only make inspecting the place difficult. She was after information, and if Kaito came across anything vital... though she doubted he would. He wasn't looking for anything in particular after all, unlike her. Besides, any info that could be useful was probably something one wouldn't find easily.

"Let's split up and explore." Aoko suggested finally. Kaito snapped his attention toward her, for some reason almost about to refuse when she continued. "We'll cover a lot more area if we do. I go right, you go left. We'll meet up back here when we're done. Sound good?"

The magician contemplated it for a moment or two before hesitantly agreeing. He glanced at her before heading toward the room on the left. "Fine... Call me if you need anything."

Aoko hummed in response.

She was expecting the mansion to be big, but not big-BIG! The room she entered was a giant parlor room. By just looking at it, you could see that at one point, it had been a great and beautiful room. Now though, the couches and sofas had dusty, white sheets over them, cobwebs littered the coffee table and other corners of the room. And was that an old record player?

The record player stood at the corner of the room by a big window, the only thing that wasn't covered with a white sheet.

Making her way over to the record player, she noticed a record was in place. Curiosity took over. Part of her wondered if the thing worked, the other part was in awe how much technology changed (she had an iPod with over 200 songs).

Lifting it up and out of the record player, Aoko took a breath and blew the dust away. The air was suddenly filled with the dust particles, and she was thrown into a coughing fit. After several minutes, Aoko brushed off any remaining dust; she examined the title more closely.

"_'Kojo no... Tsuki?'_" Aoko read aloud. The title was written in cerulean, faded away with age. If that wasn't strange enough, there was a faded question mark at the end of the title, written in pen. She furrowed her brows together in confusion.

Deciding to try her luck, Aoko placed the record back -after clearing off more of the dust- and began to crank the record player to get it to work. At first, nothing happened. About to give up on the old thing (it must have been at least 100 years old! There was no way it'd work!), a tiny sound crackled out of the horn. Soon the crackling became clear, and music began to play.

_A banquet was held in the splendid castle,  
In the season of the cherry blossom.  
Where is the light now that shadowed the glasses  
And flew through the old pines?_

Aoko blinked, captivated by the music.

_The encampment was covered with frost in the autumn.  
Where is the light now  
That shone on the swords like plants,  
That were as numerous as the cackling wild geese that flew?_

_Now there is the moon over the desolate castle.  
Whom is it shining for without change?  
Only tendrils remain on the walls.  
Only the storm sings between branches of the pines._

_The shadow of the sky doesn't change.  
__But the moon is reflecting it as before,  
Changing for better to worse?  
Ah! The moon over the desolate castle!_

The song gave Aoko shivers. Just the thought of the desolate castle, similar to the desolate mansion... She unconsciously took a step back. Her back landed against a warm body.

"What are you doing?"

"KYAAAAH!" **SLAP!**

Kaito hunched over, clutching his cheek in pain. "Ite-te! What the hell, Ahouko?"

Aoko covered her mouth in shock, replying, "K-Kaito! I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were-! The song was-! H-How the heck did you get here? You were supposed to go the other way!"

"There was a hallway that leads here," Kaito rubbed at his now red cheek. "It's pretty much a loop. Ow, though. I didn't know you could hit that hard."

Aoko mumbled another apology, her face flushed scarlet. Kaito smirked, "So you were scared after all." He avoided another smack to the face this time. He was prepared for it. He continued, "I heard music playing and ended up here. There's not much ahead but guest rooms, a kitchen, dining room. All that stuff. Pretty boring."

Kaito had listed everything in such a casual tone, it made Aoko just stop for a moment. She didn't dwell on it. So long as Kaito didn't find anything out of the ordinary, everything was good. She hoped so anyway.

"If that's so," Aoko turned around, "then let's head upstairs and finish exploring the place." Kaito nodded, walking beside her as they made their way to the stair cases. Aoko was only a bit peeved she didn't get to explore the first floor more thoroughly, but she decided to save that for later. She didn't want Kaito to suspect anything was up.

Every step they took up the stairs creaked noisily. The grey portraits of unknown people seemed to be staring at them. Or maybe it was just Aoko being paranoid? Reaching the top step, they entered the first room of the second floor that stood above the first. Leaning on the railing, Aoko couldn't help but realize just how high it really was.

Several doors of differing shades of blue lined the walls on the left and right. Right across from where Aoko stood, there was a large window that gave a full view of the outside. It was magnificent, to say the least.

"Aoko," Kaito breathed almost inaudibly. The girl turned around, getting a view of Kaito's back with his hand at the center of a sapphire-colored double door, intricately designed that seemed to be the door for the room of a king. A gold crest was glued on the wall above the door frame; engraved on it was a single word in dark blue:

**END**.

"E-End?" Aoko gulped, reaching out and grabbing a fist full of Kaito's shirt. "W-Well, what are we waiting for? O-Open it, Kaito."

The magician nodded. His eyes held a dark shade in concentration. He pulled the handle on the door and opened it slowly.

They didn't know what to expect. Aoko was sure there would be skeletons littering the room; Kaito half-expected a torturing chamber.

Instead, a desolate study stood before them. At the center, there was a desk crowded with papers and books; a big, black chair was behind that desk with two other smaller chairs in front of it for guests. Bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling lined a portion behind the main chair of the desk.

Kaito clicked his tongue. "Hm, has a creepy feel to it." He walked over to the desk and examined it closely, sifting through the papers. "This is... just a whole bunch of letters. To friends of your grandfather, it seems... Kinda boring."

"H-hey! Don't go looking through my grandfather's letters!" Aoko snatched several pieces of paper from Kaito's hand. "That's disrespectful!"

Her best friend stared at her with half-moon eyes, turning his attention to the bookcase instead. He mumbled nonchalantly, "Well, it was boring. Seriously, the first words I read are something along the lines of the sky being –and I quote– '_oh so pretty and oh so blue, like my halcyon days.'_"

Aoko blinked. Wow, that did sound boring. She looked down at the letter for several seconds. A tiny bell rang in the back of her head,but she didn't act upon it; now was not the time to look more closely. It was official: she _needed _to get back here one way or another. The mansion was practically begging for her to find out it's secret.

"Kaito," she began, looking over at her friend as he read the spines of the books silently to himself, "I think we should go. I'm getting kinda hungry. Let's go get some lunch and go home."

"Right now. Hey, did you know that your Grandfather has some interesting books? I'm really liking this," He grinned, tapping a finger to his chin as he evaluated the books. And then, his grin grew wider and his eyes sparkled. "Is that a _Arsène Lupin_ book? It IS, isn't it!"

Aoko shifted, looking up at the book Kaito was pointing at. Sure enough, it was an _Arsène Lupin_ book located on the highest shelf.

"It's too difficult to reach," she commented. But Kaito ignored her, and began to climb up the shelf, using the little space provided by each level as a step. "Kaito!"

The teenage magician chuckled, "Nothing –and I mean NOTHING– is going to stop me from getting that book. That looks like one of the original French ones!"

How could her best friend be that dorky? Did he even know how to read French? Aoko tapped her foot nervously. "Kaito, you're going to fall."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not."

"... Are you really starting this with me?"

Kaito didn't answer as his finger brushed against the book. He let out a cheerful exclamation of "I got it!" and grabbed the book. His foot suddenly slipped, the old shelf unable to hold his weight.

"Uh, oh." Was all he managed to say, instantly blanching. "AAAH!"

Aoko let out her own scream as Kaito and dozens book came crashing down on top of her. Dust exploded around them, filling the room in a dirty fog. Kaito was sprawled over Aoko's stomach. They both groaned in pain.

"What did I tell you? The first thing I said!" Aoko squirmed, attempting to push him off her. Kaito scrambled to get up, tossing aside several books on top of them. He inspected her; both of them were covered in dust.

Kaito helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Now," Aoko smacked him behind the head, "BaKaito! You could have broken something! Now, I feel all gross!"

"Thanks for caring about me," Kaito rolled his eyes. Aoko glared at him.

"I meant _you _could have broken something! I didn't want to risk the chance of my best friend breaking his neck over a stupid book!"

The teenage magician blinked. He overlooked the fact she called a book about Lupin stupid. "You.. You were worried about me?" Why did that seem so weird? His best friend just scoffed, and walked away angrily, all the while trying to brush off some of the dust on her clothes.

"A-Aoko, wait up! I'm Sorry!"

And then it began. Kaito's endless begging for forgiveness. But she wouldn't listen to him. Aoko marched her way down the stairs, out the front door, and back on the road to head for the bus stop. Sure, the bus wasn't coming for about another hour or so, but she decided it was better to wait.

Kaito caught up quickly as Aoko took a seat on the bench of the bus stop. "Come on! You can't be that mad! It was just a little dust. It's not like you were hurt too badly, right?"

She pointedly ignored him, turning her head away from him. Kaito pouted, "You're acting childish."

"And you weren't?" She finally spoke, still not looking at him. "Getting so worked up over a book..."

"Hey, it's a good one!" He retorted, glancing down at the book still in his hands. He tried to apologize again, to no avail. So he sat on the opposite side of the bench, leaving a little gap in between them.

They remained that way for several minutes. Once and a while, Kaito would begin to apologize again, only to be shot down. The rest of the time, he was looking through the book. Aoko lazily watched as few cars passed them by. About half an hour later, a tiny blue car broke down right across the street, and a man stepped out, muttering words that were probably profanities.

Aoko's and even Kaito's attention were focused on this man, out of sheer boredom really, as he looked in the trunk for something. He wasn't Japanese, they could tell. His blond hair and blue eyes were the major qualities that let them know; As he talked out loud to himself, he spoke English, no accent attached.

"American?" Aoko asked curiously. Kaito nodded. The inspector's daughter watched the man some more with a tilt of her head. "Do you think he needs help?"

Kaito shot her look, instantly reading her mind. At the same time, both of them stood up and made their way across the street. They reached the man just in time as he slammed the trunk closed, a little upset.

"**Excuse me, are you in need of assistance?**" Kaito asked in his heavily-accented English. The man looked over at them in embarrassment.

"Oh, I can speak Japanese quite well, in contrast to my appearance," The man said fluently. "The car just ran out of gas... I knew I should have stopped at the last gas station. And I don't even have a gallon of gasoline in the trunk." He sighed.

"Let us help somehow," Aoko piped up. "My name is Nakamouri Aoko. This is my friend, Kuroba Kaito."

The man smiled, "My name is Jack Smith. Pleased to meet you."

"Now, now. Before we start acting all friendly and what not, I think we should move the car out of the way. You can't just leave your car here," Kaito pointed out. The other two nodded in agreement.

And so, it was decided that they would push the car out of the way. Aoko and Kaito were behind the car while Jack was by the open driver seat door. That gave him the ability to steer the car as well. They moved the car into the parking lot of the store that was on the same side of the street. It took several long minutes to actually park the car.

Aoko immediately collapsed, landing on the asphalt on her bottom. She leaned heavily on the car and sighed, "Ah, I'm tired. And hungry."

"We'll find a place soon. I'll pay for the both of us," Kaito suggested, hoping Aoko would take him up on his offer as his apology. The look she gave him immediately crushed those hopes. She would let him pay, but she didn't forgive him. He hung his head in despair.

Jack blinked, staring at the two teenagers before him. They weren't much younger than him. At least a 6 year difference didn't seem that big of a gap to him. He suddenly grinned, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Well, how about I treat you both? I was going to meet up with a couple of friends of mine at this café back in town anyway. It's the least I can do as thanks for the help."

"Oh, no," Aoko shook her head. "We can't ask that of you. You don't need to thank us. We were glad to help."

Jack smiled, "I insist. The bus should be coming soon, if I remember the times for it."

Kaito and Aoko glanced at each other, before returning their attention to the American. And so, it was decided they would join him, considering they didn't really know where they should eat. The car would stay in its place until he called for a tow truck or he got a tank of gas. It was actually his friend's car so he thought it best to let him know first once they got to the café, he told them.

Walking back across the street, Aoko conversed with Jack, staying as far away from Kaito to let him know she was angry. Kaito pouted, following behind them when he suddenly stopped. A clear splotch of liquid was on the spot the car had stopped when it ran out of gas. In fact, the liquid trailed even behind that where the car had been, and there was even a trail of it to the parking lot.

It almost looked like water. He bent down, pulling out a handkerchief out of nowhere, and dabbed it on the liquid. It didn't smell like water. Aoko noticed it too, and commented on it.

"Oh that? My friend said that it had a leaking problem. No biggie, just really messy stuff." He told them, and they dropped it. Kaito wrapped up the soiled handkerchief and tucked it away.

* * *

_(Back in the Present)_

"Still, I don't forgive you!" Aoko replied to her best friend's whining as they entered the café. Jack laughed lightly, as he followed in behind them. He timidly waved at his friends when he spotted them, ignoring the stares they were getting from the other occupants of the café.

The teenagers were messy in appearance, smudges of dirt on their clothes. Shinichi blinked as they walked over in their direction, noticing at the same time that a group of three people a couple tables down waited.

"Jeez, Jack. What took you so long?" A blonde woman spoke petulantly. "Meeting new friends?"

"Don't get mad at me, Rae! The car ran out of gas, and they helped me move it out of the street!" He explained.

"Eh? Out of gas?" A ebony haired man spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure I filled the tank a couple weeks ago..."

Jack sighed, patting his friend's shoulder. "I've told you over and over again, Hikaru... You have horrible gas mileage in the car."

"Well, so long as you're OK," A timid woman spoke, folding her newspaper up. Jack blushed lightly, smiling at her. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right!" Jack straightened up in embarrassment. "Guys, this is Nakamouri Aoko and her friend Kuroba Kaito." The two bowed politely. "Nakamouri-san, Kuroba-san. This is my sister, Raven Smith." The blond woman nodded. "And here you have Hanada Hikaru." The man with the glasses smiled. "And, last but not least... Mihashi Shiroko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shiroko spoke meekly.

The group talked amiably. Aoko and Kaito took a seat at the table, the only teenagers there. They both ordered something from the menu when the waiter came by. Shinichi stared at them for a couple moments longer, trying to figure out why they looked like they had walked through a dust storm.

"Huh," Kazuha huffed as she stared at the group too. "Hey, Ran? That girl looks like you."

Shinichi blinked, _'So I'm not the only one?'_

And of course, Ran denied it. "Whaaaat? No way! She looks nothing like me! If anything, that guy looks like Shinichi!" Kazuha whipped around again only to agree with her.

"If anything," Heiji began, looking up from his clenched hands on his lap, "They're like your long lost twins."

"What? That can't be it!" Kazuha and Ran said simultaneously, staring at the group. Shinichi, however, was focused on his darker-skinned friend. He seemed to return back to normal, at least. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like he could do anything now.

"Well," He stood up, gaining his friends attention, "how about we go meet them? I met Nakamouri-chan and her friend on the train today. It'd be nice to say hello again."

"Nakamouri... chan?" Ran blinked. She turned around and stared at the girl. Her eye twitched. "Sure, why not?" She stood up to.

Before Heiji and Kazuha could speak up again, they found themselves heading towards the crowded table. Shinichi smiled, as a couple people looked up at him approaching. "I didn't expect to find you here so soon, Nakamouri-chan."

Aoko turned around in surprise, the voice sounding familiar. Sure, it was so much like Kaito's, which she practically heard everyday, but his tone was still a bit different. She smiled back, "Ah, Kudou-kun. Wow, it must be destiny for us to meet again here."

_'D-Destiny?' _Unbeknownst to them, Kaito and Ran thought the same thing. They both twitched.

Jack looked them over. "Huh, are these your friends, Nakamouri-san? Kuroba-san?"

"Oh, well, we met on the train here." She admitted. "At least, I only met Kudou-kun..."

Ran stepped out from behind him, a menacing aura behind her. "My name is Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi's _BEST _friend." She stared down Aoko who seemed to shrink in her seat.

"N-Nice to meet you." Aoko squeaked.

The rest of the formalities were exchanged. Soon, Shinichi and his group had ended up joining the other group. They combined a table and grabbed more chairs to make room for them all.

_"They have to be here, _why_?" _Kaito whispered furiously to his friend. Aoko narrowed his eyes at him.

_"What's with you! Do you have to be mean? As if I'm forgiving you now!" _She looked away from him. Kaito winced.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" _He apologized, clutching the book closer to himself. _"It's just that... Detectives like 'Kudou-kun' aren't my favorite. Like Hakuba, always glaring at me..."_

The last part he had whispered more to himself, but Aoko had caught it. Shinichi had been staring at Kaito intensely when he introduced himself to the detective. She looked up only to find Shinichi was still staring there way. She caught his eye, and he smiled at her. And suddenly, Ran was pulling at his ear.

Aoko had to giggle at this. They seemed so much like Kaito and her.

But she had to admit, she did feel on edge with **two **detectives at the table. Though Heiji zoned out and thinking about other things. She wondered if Kid –whoever he may be— ever felt nervous with police and his father around when he was in disguise or simply walking around as himself.

Thinking about Kid, made her grimace. She hated to admit the fact that she was in the same boat as Kid.

"Ah, it's nice for us to get together again like this, guys," Raven mentioned to her friends and brother. "We haven't done things like this since Chihiro died." The three seemed to deflate at her comment.

"Chihiro?" Kazuha commented, having gotten familiar with Raven. But Shiroko was the one who responded.

"My little sister. She took her life about three years ago." She fidgeted with her purse on her lap.

"I'm so sorry," Ran looked at her sadly. Shiroko simply shook her head, a sign for her that Ran didn't need to apologize.

"Chihiro-chan, huh?" Jack stared into his drink, lost in thought. "She was cute, always following me around."

"That was cute of her, wasn't it? Her love for you," Shiroko giggled, a hand over her mouth.

Hikaru looked up as he recalled it. "She was sweet. I never expected it of her..."

"Neither did I," Jack agreed. He sighed. "I felt like I lost a sister that day..."

Raven wrapped an arm around him, "I'm still here for you, Jack!"

"Pfff, it's not the same with you."

And the good humour was back as the table's occupants laughed. Shinichi glanced over to Heiji, the only person who didn't even blink. He nudged his arm with his elbow, "Oi. Laugh, will you? I don't like seeing you all down."

Heiji looked over at him, managing a small grin. "No good will come of it either, I guess."

And things continued normally. They ate and drank to their hearts content. Jack simply wanted to treat Aoko and Kaito to how much they wanted. Heiji and Shinichi were practically forced to pay for their (girl)friends as they ordered some dessert.

Aoko's mind wandered. She wanted to get away for a while. An hour had passed at the café. Everyone was getting along well. They had all at least left their seat once to go to the restroom. She supposed she would go for a bit too. She stood up and excused herself.

"Hey, you think you can call Jack when you pass by the Men's Restroom. He's taking forever~" Raven grinned. Aoko nodded and headed toward the back of the café.

It was when she finally was out of sight and earshot that she allowed herself to sigh. The day was starting to wear her out. She had started off to look for clues of Phantom Lady, but Kaito had to tag along. It wasn't as if she could really look with him their. She couldn't even get the mansion out of her mind.

Well, at least she had met really nice people today. And it was nice to see Shinichi again, minus the fact that he and Kaito had this weird sort of hatred towards each other or something. And then there was Ran who... seemed to hate her guts or something. Aoko shivered. Several moments later, she was exiting the restroom after drying off her hands.

And a tiny glint caught her eye coming from behind a potted plant..

She paused. Looking around her first, curiosity took over and she bent down to retrieve the object. It was colored strangely, the tip of it a dark brown. The knife was soiled with dried blood.

"What the...?" Aoko could feel her insides grip. She shifted, turning a whole 180. The knife seemed to have been thrown, and she guessed it came from the opposite side... in the employees only closet.

Her heart pulsed. A part of her wanted to report it. Another part of her –her instincts— told her the closet is where she would find her answer. She needed an answer.

Jack hadn't returned to the table yet. And she hadn't seen him. He had been gone a long time.

The chattering from the café faded away. She could only hear her heart and each step she took. Finally, she placed her free hand on the knob, and turned it. The door creaked. Light seeped into the closet. She couldn't help it.

Aoko screamed.

* * *

**Sh/N: And that's the end for this Chapter~! Sorry again for taking so long, guys! I've just been busy and in a big slump Dx But its gone now... hopefully.  
And you guys know what comes next in something like this. A knife with blood, a scream... ;D **

**A/N: I just wanted to admit, that the whole chapter was made by Shadow-chan, she will also make the next one, since there is still a bit to write about screaming Aoko. W both hope you like this one :)  
**


End file.
